Randomness in Stills
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: A collection of short, stand alone, one-shots inspired by the order of Kythe42's icon collections. Henry Morgan's sets. *NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY* Written for Kythe42
1. 1x01x01 - Ants

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**AN: Illustrated/Inspired by Kythe42's icon collection on AO3. This story is specifically written for the first chapter of Henry's collection.**_

* * *

What a delightful Spring morning – quite warm, a welcome change to the cold winter we've had. If I breathe in deep enough, I can smell the grass and dirt of the country – 'tis relaxing. Spring in the city isn't quite the same, but the feeling of new energy and life is still there; even beneath the steel and concrete. If I open my eyes, I can even see some of the animals: birds, cats, squirrels – thankfully, the horseless carriage has replaced that particular form of livestock – mice, dogs, ants – wait, ants?

I don't ever recall seeing quite that many ants congregated in a single place in a city – let alone on a lamppost. Perhaps they are attracted by the electricity? And over there I can see some more, clustered beneath an automobile. I do hope, for the driver's sake, that the insects don't crawl into the ducts and valves of the engine – that would be quite disastrous.

Here's even more of the little creatures – they seem to be everywhere. It's strange – these aren't clustered together, merely wandering aimlessly around the pavement of the sidewalk and street. They don't seem to pause for anything – always continuing in whatever path they've chosen, surmounting any obstacles they encounter. I wonder just how many there are...

These are amazing creatures – built of such small size, yet able to accomplish so much more than they appear able too. It is good that their lives are so short and so superfluous, else this wide world would be overrun with the creatures. Yet, they cannot be gotten rid of, for they are necessary to the world. They have foresight, society, family, protection – they are a good example, surely. Not that I want large amounts of them in New York City, of course.

But enough about ants – there are several bodies waiting for me at the morgue, and Lucas will be certain to have opinions on them. I do enjoy his company – he is a bit energetic and too nosy at times, but he is a good child. With some more experience and training, he will make a good medical examiner as well – beyond what he already is.

It will be a good day – hopefully with no more murders, either. Hanson would certainly appreciate – good heavens! What is that? It appears that even greater numbers of ants have crawled down into the underground – if we were in the southern continent, I would be very worried for the state of my health at the moment...

When I awoke this morning, I never expected to ride the underground with an ant-man...

* * *

_AN: Well, thank you very much for reading! Gramercy, and God bless you!_


	2. 1x01x02 - Gumdrops

**Disclaimer:**** I don't any of this whatsoever, and can even blame inspiration on something else too! *grins***

* * *

It was a rather long and tiring night... There were several experiments I had to run, and several new notes to enter into my records – they simply couldn't have been postponed any longer. Of course, now I must stay awake today through work – and I really must stop yawning!

And what is that sound? As if thousands of glass balls were rolling behind the car, following us – no. That is simply impossible. Perhaps I should have taken the day off and slept...

And closing my eyes repeatedly is apparently not banishing the hallucination, either... But it can't be! Million of gumdrops rolling through the underground behind the cars? I think not...

And yet, I open my eyes again, and they remain – and is that person within? Is that...Abraham? Oh, good heavens...

Now, I _know_ I must be dreaming – or hallucinating. Perhaps having a nightmare – I am unsure as to which... I know that I have put him through a lot over the years, having to run from people and having to hide my secret – but to be stalked with gumdrops? Surely there is a better form of revenge...

What do you mean, kidnapped you? That makes even less sense than them stalking me! Yes, I'm sure that they taste good, but that's not the point... Oh, Abraham – you are still so young at heart... Yes, yes – I know, it's making you uncomfortable. But take care to not eat too many! You know you hate going to the dentist, and you have to eat dinner!

Now, would you please take them away? I have enough problems with my sanity as it is...

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading! Gramercy, and God bless you._


	3. 1x01x03 - Tardis!

**Disclaimer:**** Own it, I do not - nor do I wish to. However, to act in it would be bliss... One can dream.**

* * *

Is that...? No, it couldn't be... But it is! That terrible, gasping, grating sound can only be one thing in the universe...

I wonder if he knows that I am here, if he even knows I exist yet. It is slightly confusing... Does he know already? Is he older? Is he younger? Has his face changed? Does he have any companions? Would he let me go for a short journey with him again?

I've lived life many years in a straight line now, but did he find it dull after I left and simply come back? It certainly wouldn't be the first time he has overshot his time. And will he even look the same? He is so much older than I, but he ages and changes – is it different from my own condition? He never fully explained...

I wonder if he knows about Adam? Thank goodness that the Master is not around – should my 'friend' find his way within one of those ships, we would face a serious problem. Of course, there's always the chance that they would both leave earth behind and pester the House or some other such thing. Caven would also appreciate his company, I'm sure...

Does he have a companion now? 'Tis likely that it is a girl – he can't seem to get along without them. Of course, they do stabilise some of his more insane schemes, so it seems to level out... I wonder how Ian and Barbra settled down after – how they explained the disappearance. He certainly needs to learn how to fly that contraption – or she needs to learn how to fly him.

He can't even make it appear on the ground. 'Tis very fortunate that the gravity within her works separately, else the landing would be more unsettled than normal – and it's not landing yet, is it... How does one even generate sparks rematerialising?

I have died many, many ways, but it is safe to say that being crushed by a time machine has not occurred up until now. It is a pity that it wasn't heavier than it appeared, perhaps then this would have been quicker – and _don't_ step on me!

If you wish to apologise, would you perhaps learn how to fly your vehicle? Yes, I know that is less amusing – but it is also safer for pedestrians, and do stop sulking. _Why_ are there red shoes hanging from your monitor? Oh, so you are sulking... Well, I'm afraid that I will be of little help at the moment – you seem to have killed me...

* * *

And I am once again – why am I still dry? And these clothes are familiar... What have you done?

In simple terms, please – I am aware that you simply like people to tell you how well you have done, but I would like to know what's going on.

Is this... You took me back to the place of my death? Where am I? I am me? But you said this was a fixed point! Good heavens, am I to live through all of life again then?

What are you doing? This is a fixed point – you can't save me! Yes, I know you're the Doctor – but I am a Doctor too, and I have lived a long life and learned quite a few things from you – and fixed points _cannot_ be changed.

What? No, you can't make it better – what would happen if you saved me, hm? But then I wouldn't have met you and I would not be standing here again for you to save! A paradox – haven't you said that would tear holes in the vortex and other drastic consequences?

And when has your meddling turned out well? Yes, I am quite aware that you're an alien that has lived many decades – yes, thank you, Captain; you will have my attention in a moment – but experience has not always seemed to keep her lessons in your head!

Then let us simply leave in – what?

You locked us out of the Tardis. Then pick the lock! Snap your fingers – you are it's owner, are you not?

Good gracious – to top it off, we have a sulking ship that will not allow us to return to safety... For goodness sakes, please stop 'fixing' your ship! It might even run correctly if you would...

And I am _not_ – no! Don't shoot! He's...not all right in the head.

And of course you would have to contradict me – I am _not_ fishing you from the ocean! You're the Doctor – help yourself!

* * *

_AN: For anyone who did not pick it up, this is a crossover with Doctor Who. Goodness, that would be a hilarious mess... Thank you for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless!_


	4. 1x01x05 - Dragons?

**Disclaimer:**** All I own is my warped imagination - not Henry nor any other aspect of ****_Forever_****.**

* * *

_**AN: Just a quick explanation for anyone wanting to match up the chapters. The third set of numbers in the chapter title (in this instance, 'x05') indicates the chapter number of Kythe42's icon collection on AO3. I could not think of one for the fourth chapter, so I have skipped it for the moment...**_

* * *

Well, what's one more time reappearing in water. It would have been appreciated to know that the return journey through the portal would have killed me – I could have found a way to contact Abe...

I wonder if I'll be able to go back, if I'll be able to see any of the creatures from that world again. Coming back to this world, to the concrete and steel after seeing the vividity and life of that world is...pressing. Dull...

Oh, but it had been lovely there – so peaceful and carefree. I wish that I could have brought back something – even a blade of grass. I feel as if it would outlast even me – wait. Is that a dragon?

It is! But what is a dragon doing in the streets of New York City? And why do I even care – it's a dragon! It looks like the ones in the world – but that can't be possible; I came through alone.

Besides, I couldn't bring it back to the shop anyway. Walking a dragon through the streets of New York would be sure to start a disturbance – it's a wonder a riot hasn't begun already. However...Abe is picking me up, and he does possess a vehicle... The dragon would be heavy and he would have to drive slowly – but it would work!

Is anyone watching? No – but will it come with me? Maybe it would rather be free! Or maybe it's hungry? I am not hungry. No, of course I'm not hungry – why did I think that? I am the dragon. No, I am not the dragon! What is wrong with me? _That_ is the dragon, _I_ am the immortal. Yes. Yes! I know that!

Wait.

Precisely.

Then it's the dragon thinking. I am speaking. And I am thinking. This is rather confusing. Not as much as being thrown into this dark world. True... You said something about a vehicle?

Abe! There you are. I have a small favour to ask – what? How did you know? I am brilliant yellow. Oh. Right, of course – then why does no one else see you?

Right. Abe is used to the inexplicable... Yes, of course he'll fit in the back, Abraham. I wouldn't dream of causing harm! No, he won't rip the seats. Excuse me! _She_ won't rip the seats.

I didn't think of that – how will I feed you? I will eat what you eat. But you grew to enormous sizes! I will not allow myself to grow that much. That will be appreciated – Abraham! What if a dragon could kill me!

No, no – of course I'm not going to try it... I should hope not – you would taste terrible. Young meat is much better. But I've not changed -! Time has still passed.

I suppose that makes sense...

Abraham, if _I_ can't try it, I am not sending her after Adam...

* * *

_AN: Forget dinosaurs - DRAGONS! *Grins* Thank you for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless!_


End file.
